Hasta luego
by Fobia
Summary: Cuando la partida amenaza tu felicidad, y no quieres que exista un adios, confia en decir "hasta luego", asi la realidad no te traera tanto dolor... MxF


Heysss! Aqui ando, escribiendo en mi tiempo libre...como si fuese algo fuera de lo comun . Me inspire y escribi este One-shot (creo...tal vez haga una historia mas larga o algo, pero no lo creo) ...anduve algo triste estos dias, asi que tal vez por eso suene algo melancolica. Disculpen, jeje nvn;

**Dilsclaimer: Por que debo escribirlo si ya todos lo saben? Sandrita y Jorge son los dueños de esta serie, gran noticia, no? x)**

**Hasta luego.**

Uno parece que vive en un mundo injusto, lleno de falsedad, de mentiras, de engaños…

O, tal vez, la realidad es demasiado dura e inexplicable como para poder darle significación, un simple por que…

Quien sabe; tal vez es solo otra ridícula metáfora mía para tratar de entender que mi presente se acabo, que jamás volverá a existir, a dominar mi corazón como solía antes del final, de la traición, de la vida misma…

Llámenlo destino o como quieran, pero aun con el nombre mas sensato del mundo, jamás podría interesarme para poder entenderlo. Jamás.

Mis lágrimas derraman oscuridad a mis manos, queriendo tener algún don para cambiar tal tragedia…pero es inevitable. Nada de lo que haga o crea podría ayudarme o darme ánimos para seguir creyendo en un final feliz. ¿Por que tan pesimista, me preguntan? Pues, como no serlo, si mi única felicidad y esperanza desapareceran de mi contexto, de mi vida, de mi exasperante corazón…

Nadie se imagina cual doloroso es una partida…al menos, entre el y yo.

Un viaje. Un monótono viaje. Odio desde ya esa palabra tan ruin. La palabra que me separo del ser que mas anhelaba con huir y templar mis emociones, con el que quería unirme como el manto de la noche con las estrellas, con el que viviría mi triste existencia como nos plazque, como siempre hemos sido con el otro…

Es inexplicable, lo repito, que una palabra pueda causar tanto dolor y embriaguez del alma…

No me prometo dejar de llorar, como no me prometo dejar de añorar. No quiero que esos momentos desaparezcan de mi ser, ya que cada uno formo una parte de si, y si se esfuman, yo me esfumaria tambien.

Pero aun asi, ¿De que me sirve esta contradicción? Solo para razgarme aun mas los sentidos y querer darle a la razon un porque mas para detestarla…

Debe ser que por ello siempre fui despistada, y nunca me pude dar cuenta de sus infinitas indirectas…Y ahora que las entiendo, siento que el cielo se fuese a derrumbar sobre mi.

No fui al aeropuerto, ni a su casa, ni a ningun lado. Permaneci en mis cobijas, llorando desde ayer: el dia mas hermoso y doloroso de mi vida…

Todo comenzo con una declaracion, y termino con lagrimas y abrazos de interrogante;no creia tus palabras, no podia hacerlo…pero tu me pudiste, y te crei,

...y me deje caer.

Tantas emociones de golpe, tantas confusiones, tantos retos me aguardan ahora. Es algo que no puedo aguantar por mi misma, porque con orgullo o no, debo admitir que lo nesecito…y no solo para ser feliz, sino para vivir.

"Una hora mas…" …y ya todo en lo que crei y tenia fe desaparecera de mis ojos por 3 largos años. Quisiera poder ir, abrazarlo, o simplemente irme con el… La adversidad no me deja, y el tiempo tampoco. Todos estaban en mi contra, hasta creo que mi mismo espejo.

Hago oidos sordos a los gritos de mi interior por querer ir alli, y desearle un buen viaje. ¿Cómo podria, si es la palabra que mas detesto en este momento? No ire. No puedo. No lo aguantaria…

En eso veo ese papel, esa nota, esa carta.

Que mi orgullo se quede llorando,

Yo voy.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Corri lo mas que pude al bajar del autobús. Llegue alli, estaban todos como yo: con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y con esas miradas frias y desbordadas de tristeza. Bajo mis ojos al suelo y lentamente lo busco entre la gente. Lo encuentro, el me encuentra, y alli estamos, parados mirandonos desde algo lejos, expresiones ahora algo felices, pero con pizcas de dolor fuerte, muy fuerte.

El corre hacia a mi, me abraza, y yo no puedo evitar el dedicarle una sonrisa triste, pero con ese sentimiento vivido que solo el me hace sentir. Nos abrazamos fuerte, yo casi empiezo a creer que nos vamos a romper como papel. Nos derretimos en ese pequeño momento lleno de emocion, como lo fue ayer, y como lo fue toda nuestra vida…asi, juntos.

Nos separamos, sin decir nada. Un beso sella el momento haciendo que nuestros ultimos 10 minutos juntos fuesen los mas importates de este despido eterno. No quiero soltarlo, no quiero que se vaya, al igual que no quiero irme de aquí. No me importa quien nos vea, ni quien nos intente separar, nada me importa. Solo quiero que esta sensación dure por siempre, para siempre…que viva como nuestro amor.

Maldigo al tiempo, separandonos. Toma mi rostro y se embelesa mirandome con su mirada mas dulce. El pudo notar que en el beso deje escapar varias lagrimas, ya que luego de un rato las limpiaba con delicadeza. Lloro otra vez, queriendo que el avion explote en mil pedazos, asi el no se tendria que ir…al menos por un rato mas.

Tiene que irse, ni mas ni menos. Sin usar palabras, asi, con pequeños gestos, nos entendemos. Bajo la mirada, y el la vuelve a subir. Quiere que lo entienda, pero yo no lo puedo aun complacer…

Otro abrazo rompe el silencio. Con un leve susurro de sus labios en medio del ultimo contacto que tendiramos por 3 años: "Hasta luego, Frida…"

Lo beso, me besa, y lo dejo ir. Antes de que se vaya, abro sus manos, y le doy la pequeña carta. "Leela en el avion. Lejos de mi.." Lo veo con aflicción, cerrando su manos, dejandolo con lagrimas en sus ojos otra vez. Empiezo a creer que leo su mente, y que el tambien odia una palabra: lejos.

Apreta mi mano fuerte, pero levemente, y luego le susurro "Prometeme que sera asi, siempre...un hasta luego hasta tu regreso, Manny." Otro susurro escapa sus labios, diciendo simplemente "Promesa." dejandome con una sonrisa calida, que contagia la suya, haciendolas parecer gemelas ante la escena tan cruel. El da media vuelta, y se aleja, y yo me quedo alli, esperando al avion partir, y cuando lo hace, sonrio llorando, dejandome llevar por sus palabras otra vez…

Es tan manipulativo con ellas…Tan manipulativo, que ya empiezo a creer otra vez.

Me voy del lugar, caminando con un paso lento, mirando el cielo y sus nubes. Al parecer, los "hasta luegos" no son tan malos y destructivos como los "adios".

Y quien dice, tal vez, algun dia el y yo dejemos de odiar "lejos" y "viaje" para irnos, volar juntos, y sentir nuestros caminos aun mas unidos, haciendo a esasa dos palabras protagonistas en nuestra vida. Viajando enrelazados, compartiendo la lejania de nuestros pasos…todo ello tendra que esperar 3 años, pero sin duda es un proyecto que quiero realizar…

Algun dia, volveras,

y algun dia, ambos, dejaremos al destino guiar

nuestra nueva realidad.

Puede que duela la espera, pero nadie dijo que era imposible.

Basta con esta fe que me regalan sus ojos, para sentir la vida fluir por mi otra vez…

Esperare…

_Fin...?_

_Nah, solo un hasta luego... _

* * *

Me dan ganas de continuarlo...pero no mucho: tal vez lo haga, tal vez no... y si lo hago, sera una fic muy extraña sin duda x).

Espero que les haya gustado! :) Si hay aglo malo en esta historia, avisenme! Espero reviews y/o sugerencias. Muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia! Tengan un buen fin de semana, cuidense mucho,

WrittingFulanita.


End file.
